Talk:Scorpion Wire
I think everytime this skill activates I will be saying "Get over here!". Could this be an easter egg of Mortal Kombats character "scorpion"? -Only a Shadow :It may very well be. I was dissapointed last Thursday (see here) when I tried to use it they didn't have it working yet. I just got an orange error message at the bottom of my screen. :( --Rainith 02:46, 14 March 2006 (CST) Lucky you... wow We finally have a method of measuring distance within the game. Does anyone have an assassin with this skill yet? -PanSola 09:32, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Tested on Nameless Isle, casting on the recurve bow target made me port as soon as I stepped onto the "shooter's circle." Updated notes. --66.92.33.187 14:12, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Usage I've not had much experience with this skill, so if someone could advise me. On a Promise build, Wire a foe and then Death's Charge to a far foe. Wire yanks you back to your actual target and you get a free knockdown and an opportunity for Spider. Workable? Kessel 12:21, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Location anyone know where this can be aquired? :Try House zu Heltzer/Cavalon, they have most stuff. If not try Harvest Temple, that has the rest — Skuld 08:58, 30 July 2006 (CDT) : this skill is very basic; it can be found in seitung harbor's skill trader. What if i run away? Lets say i want to use this as a knock down to distract, will it work if the enemy stays skill and i run away? Yes.The Hobo Inaccuracy in the Mortal Kombat reference :While it is often knows as Scorpion's Wire attack, the actual name for Scorpion's attack is (according to Wikipedia) Bloody Spear. Scorpion (Mortal_Kombat)#Signature moves, so the link isn't specifically true. --Jamie 10:01, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Work around for a 55 Have I overlooked something or is this the workaround for a 55... this can keep those annoying trolls from running away? :If you're only fighting one of them, sure, but the recharge is too large for it to be of any use against anything more than one troll.--Mafaraxas 01:16, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Or you could just wand them. The Hobo 01:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::why the hell would a 55 monk farm trolls anyway? there drops suck they inturupt and they run like chickens. ::::When was the last time you saw a 55 using a wand? Tell me when you find a perma +5E wand with +20% on it. The Paintballer (T/ ) :::::Or maybe they use a spear? (maybe Spirit of the Forgotten?) --Gimmethegepgun 19:07, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Or you could weapon switch like mad. Anyways, I used the Spirit of the Forgotten on my 55 when I actually bothered to farm. The Hobo 23:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::^ you could be a good 55.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Combo? *This + Lift Enchant + Return --68.102.128.17 14:31, 28 June 2007 (CDT) *This + Falling Spider + Twisting Fangs --Ckal Ktak 02:59, 8 July 2007 (CDT) *Deadly Haste + This + Awe 63.118.221.94 08:37, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :Deadly Haste is spells only, Awe is a skill --Gimmethegepgun 08:48, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::check awe unless its been changed recently awe works with deadly haste (dunno why) :::Uses 2 primary things (critical strikes and leadership) wouldnt work with the awe thing. || Ressmonkey 15:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Would it work on Shiro? If I use it on Shiro and he uses that banish skill, will I get back to temple? Shiro can't be knocked down though, but it's pretty cool for soloing Shiro :This I wanna know, anyone able to test? 124.148.90.21 15:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Shiro won't banish a single player I thought.-Ezekiel 15:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Also, it is a shadow step, so it can't take you back. Lord Belar 15:28, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Buff Awesome...now i can just run away and get a free knockdown every ten seconds. Time to piss off people in RA with this...--Manbeast15 23:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Hehe finally something to annoy people :p R/A with this ^^ sweet =]86.91.128.247 00:25, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's not as good as you think, sometimes it can be awfully difficult to put 100' between you and the opponent before the hex is removed or wears off. Shadow Walk/stance cancel won't work by itself, since 100' is a bit outside of shadow step range. 02:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Not that hard. With only 6 in deadly arts, it lasts longer than its recharge. Can easily gain distance with Siphon Speed and Dash--Manbeast15 03:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::If you really want to take an extra skill to escape just so you can go back. 03:44, 22 January 2008 (UTC) meh I think this is ment to be an anti-kiting skill im gunna experiment on it with builds.--Pedro Cts Ur Cokies USE I got a good use for this, really guyz this is serious buisness (yeah refrence!). I have a Broadhead Arrow Ranger that uses this and an IAS for insta monk kill in Cm's like Fort Aspenwood and Alliance Battle. You put this on with at least 4 Deadly Arts and then run away with a speed booster, then you teleport to them and activiate your IAS and Broadhead Arrow. Works every time ^^ o and yese I enjoy adding useless links! Blue will rule :P Lost-Blue 03:59, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Teleport or Shadow step? The regular description says "teleport", and the concise says "shadow step". These are two different things. If it's a teleport, yeah, you could use this on shiro to cheat your way out of Echoing Banishment. Perhaps this skill needs a anomaly tag. :It's a shadowstep. Check the notes section on teh page. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Huh, could have sworn I didn't read that the first time I looked at it. Ohwells, problem solved. Rue Bemeria 02:39, 26 April 2008 (UTC) shadow stepping upon death "The spell ends prematurely if the target or the caster dies." Well DUH. If the target dies... it obviously ends. but do you still shadow step? --ShadowHunter 19:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :No, you don't, unless it was changed recently. :] 19:21, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Stupid Ass Image "HEY GUYZ LETS HAVE A COOL SKILL AND JUST PUT A RANDOM SCORPION ON IT, OKAY/!?!?!?" Seriously, they couldn't put a picture of a scorpion weaving a wire or something? xD :Fail of biologic proportions.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC)